Ryan Fox
' Ryan Fox' Is a Character created by Ralph Bear. He is a Main character in The Ralph and Ryan series and a recurring character in The Justice Heroes comic series and the youtube series adaptation voiced by AMTRAX Character Overview Ryan Fox is a fox demon who is a free loading room mate and best friends with Ralph Bear in The Ralph and Ryan Series. Ryan is known for his sick sense of humor and his large sexual appetite when it comes to beautiful women and his enjoyment of playing practical jokes and a total wise cracker, his jokes also tend to become violent to childish. Despite his silly behavior, like all fox demons he's very clever and incredibly smart. Appearance Ryan is a red fox with medium length black hair, green eyes, shirtless and wears black pants with a red cloth belt and leg warmers. His most distinguishing feature is the crazed look on his face, and his lean and stretchy body. His super hero uniform is a full body skin tight black jump suit with white boots, gloves and logo on his chest. Personality Ryan is a random, wacky, psychotic and horny guy who loves the wild life, blowing sh** up, drinking, sleeping with many beautiful women, and to annoy his friends to no end. He going on vacation and see alot of things around the world and universe. He loves going on the internet and claims that cartoon boobs or fake boobs are real and real boobs are fake, he has a fear of derpy hooves, and always celebrate christmas once a month (even though most of these months aren't christmas) simply put, Ryan's is just plain CRAZY! He Tends to act careless and cowardly some time usually disagreeing on fighting certain villians or dangerous hazard dispite he has near god-like powers, he's a lady gaga fan and usually seen singing her songs to himself while listening to his ipod. He is easily amused as an example he goes into freak out moment when he sees a penny on the ground or goes to an orgasm when eating ice cream. He loves food and he eats a large quantity whenever there's a buffet, usually bringing the places outta business. Besides theses odd behaviors, Ryan is a sweet and sensitive fox demon who loves his friends very much and do what he can to help them out. Special abilities Ryan as a Fox Demon has near god-like abilities but he tends to not call them that and call it his "Over active imagination" He can bend reality to that of a Tex Avery cartoon, doing hammer spaces (pulling random objects out of his butt like a hammer, a comic book or an anvil), run super fast, bounce around the room in his "daffy duck" state, and breaks the 4th wall constantly. His major power is is unlimited elasticity where he bend stretches and liquidfies himself into any shape, and as a skilled actor he can shape shifts into any body and perfectly imitate their voices and some of their abilities. Synposis Trivia * Deadpool and The Mask are the inspiration of Ryan. * Maurice Dixon (Ralph Bear) the creator of Ryan says that his best Ryan's moments is whenever he's drinking coffee while writing the comics. * Due to the talented Amtrax voicing Ryan Fox, Maurice Dixon incorporates Amtrax's sense of humor and bit of his more comedic personality into the Ryan Fox character for future stories, to the point where he's being affiliated with Derpy Hooves. * Ryan is Bi-Sexual, but he prefer women 90% of the time. * He Tends to mistaken Tommy Wiseau for Mickey Roruke.